A rotary switch may include a rotor that pivots between first and second positions to connect a contact pad on the rotor to first or second select terminals on the switch housing. Such a switch can be used for transmitting power currents that energize appliances, or signal currents for controlling circuits. A stack of such switches can be used to operate many appliances, such as to energize a series of motors or operate a series of circuit breakers.
It is desirable that the torque for operating a switch be low so a moderate torque can operate all of the switches of a stack. It is desirable that the switches be constructed to minimize the duration of electric arcs occurring during switching, since a reduction in the time of each arc increases the life of the switch. A switch of minimum arc durations and low torque, which could be readily assembled in a stack, would be of value.